


Tomorrow

by DarkAngel58



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Emotional, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Moving Out, My first attempt at writing with this pairing, No Smut, Sad, Song fic, They have sex but it just is not written, agnst, based on Dean's betrayl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel58/pseuds/DarkAngel58
Summary: They have been arguing lately about everything imaginable. This fight was different though. Something was said that needed to be said but neither Seth, nor Dean wanted to hear it. This is the aftermath of their revealing fight.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the music video to a song called Tomorrow by Chris Young. I don’t like country but the song itself is amazing. Watch the video before reading or play the song while reading to understand the plot. It’s their in ring split, just more emotional, and made up. Credit to whomever made the music video to the song. These particular lyrics are what inspired this story
> 
> But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
> Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
> Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
> We're like fire and gasoline  
> I'm no good for you  
> You're no good for me  
> We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
> But tonight, I'm gonna love you  
> Like there's no  
> Tomorrow

Dean walked towards the stairs of his and Seth’s house. They have been having relationship difficulties for quite some time. On repetitious occasions, they'd tell the other that they were leaving only to come back and end up in bed together. This time was different, for heir unhealthy relationship had reached its breaking point. This fight started over something that had to be said, but neither of them meant to say it. They both told each other after the yelling and quarreling that their relationship was poison now. They both were like fire and gasoline. After that, they fell silent and that is when Dean stepped out of their bedroom and has been downstairs ever since. 

Dean sat down in a seat next to their stairway, with an indecipherable expression on his face. Dean looked at the packed bags in front of him. Seth was leaving and this time it was for good. Part of Dean did not want Seth to go, but both of them knew this was for the best. He put his fist on his forehead, propped his elbow on the table and just stared down the hallway with watery eyes. After a few minutes had passed, Dean got up and walked upstairs to their shared bedroom that was soon to be only his. He saw Seth sitting on the bed facing away from the door breathing shakily. He knows that Seth had been crying for a while. 

Dean just stood in the doorway with the same expression of sorrow on his face then looked down at the floor. Seth looked up and over at Dean. His face and eyes were red and had tears running down his already tear-stained face. Neither of them spoke because enough had already been said. Dean simply walked into the room towards Seth and gently pulled him up off of the bed. Dean put his hands on each side of Seth’s head and Seth put his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on Seth’s forehead that persisted for roughly ten seconds before he pulled away. The two men looked into each other's eyes, reading the concoction of unpleasant heart-wrenching emotions each man is currently feeling inside. 

Seth moved one of his hands up to the other man's chest and just let it sit there. Dean moved his left hand down to Seth’s waist, keeping his other hand caressing his face. If anyone were to be in the home with them at that moment they would think that they are a happy couple, when in reality they are the opposite. This was not a loving moment, it was their final goodbyes to each other. Seth dropped his hands back to their original placement on Dean’s hips. Dean leaned down slowly until their lips met in an emotional kiss. Seth’s arms went around his shoulders, while Dean’s moved to wrap around Seth’s entire body with one hand on his back holding him in place. The kiss became more intense with emotion. They were putting everything they were feeling each time their lips met in a series of kisses. They were going have sex for the very last time. For that night only, they were going to love each other one last time. 

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Seth and picked him up and placed him on the bed crawling on top of the shorter man. They never said anything that night sex because they did not need to. They went at it until each man made each other climax. Dean got up wiped Seth up and then threw the towel on the floor and got back in bed. Dean did not hold Seth, they stayed on their respective sides, Dean went to sleep, but Seth was pretending to sleep.

He could not sleep despite being worn out from sex. Seth began to think about when they were happy. He pictured in his mind Dean having an arm wrapped around his chest while Seth was pressed against his chest sitting between his legs. They were happy and it hurts like hell because they neither of them will ever be that way again. Seth does not know where they went wrong. He does not know what caused their relationship to go from love to resentment, and ultimately to their split. Neither him, nor dean could stop it from happening. 

The next morning, Seth woke up way before dawn and packed up his things into the back of his SUV. By the time he was done it was daylight out but still early in the morning. He hopped in the vehicle and while he was doing that dean came out onto the front porch with nothing but misery and sorrow on his face. He watched Seth drive off and as much as it hurt it had to be done. The only thing he can do is let Seth go, and move one. 

Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here  
I'm gonna let you go and walk away  
Like every day I said I would

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos, and a review to tell me how I did writing my first Ambrollins story. Should I write more of this pairing?


End file.
